survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Blood vs. Water
Survivor: Blood vs. Water was the 4th season of the Survivor Longterms series. |prize_money: = 1,000 R$ |winner: = CherHorowitz |runner-up: = Oakbuild GHOSTTOWNaz |filming_location: = Cambodia |filming_dates: = June 2018 - July 2018 |previous: = Survivor: Fiji |next: = Survivor: The Amazon }} This season was hosted by Princeelf and was filmed in Cambodia, where 20 new survivors competed during 39 days for the title of Sole Survivor The pre-merge of the season was judged boring because of the whisper circles, but there would still be a lot of split votes, which lead to divided tribes and tons of suspense while votes would be read. The merge of that season probably had the most invested players and the biggest strategies out of any season. Each survivor had its own agenda and type of gameplay; from Ghost flip flopping each tribal, to Oak winning her way back from Redemption twice, to Dylan scheming for every tribal, there was so much going on behind the scenes. This season had many memorable duos, such as Tay's and Blake's one, that was tight until the end. He even played an idol on her, but got out the same night. There was also the half showmance of Spood and Bewitchy, that blossomed during the pre-jury phase and that ended when she backstabbed him, before eventually being rocked out. Once the fan favorite, Liam got voted out in Final 4, it was between the villain of the season, Oak, the flip flopper, Ghost, and the so called floater, Cher. The jury had a hard time making one of them the winner but they finally decided to crown Cher the Sole Survivor in a 6-2-1 vote. Twists * Blood vs. Water: Players will be paired with a competing family member or loved one on the cast. Every castaway will be playing individually, so they will remain in the game even if their family member is voted out. The pairs are separated, each in different tribes. * Redemption Island: Players who are voted out do not leave the game, but go to Redemption Island where they will compete in duels against each other in hopes of getting back into the game. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at both camps. Both idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. Cast Reception Blood vs. Water was very different from the other seasons as the production was completely new. The audience really didn't know what to expect and predicted Prince would do a bad job hosting it. However, he proved everyone wrong and spent a lot of time working on the season, with his production. The season kicked off really well, but had some rough times during the pre-merge, as some episodes were judged extremely boring by the audience. The whisper circles annoyed the spectators a lot, as they would have to watch the cast whispering, without knowing what was going on behind the scenes and the strategies at all. Everyone in the cast was really secretive about their gameplay and wouldn't talk out lout during tribals as they didn't want to bring the other castaways's attention on them. Despite that, the merge still had some memorable episodes and moments, such as when Oak came back from Redemption Island, twice, or when Bewitchy became the first person ever to be rocked out. The fan favorites of the season would unanimously be the duo of Liam and Spood, or even this last one's showmance, Bewitchy. Liam had the most fans though, and everyone was rooting for him to win the game at the Final 5. The audience was extremely disappointed when he got voted out just before the Final 3, by who would probably be the most hated people of the season. Oak was considered by everyone to be the villain, while some even claim that she doesn't deserve her 2nd place, as she actually got voted out twice. Ghost was extremely hated be the jury for flip flopping during the whole game, and was said to have done nothing but that. Finally, Cher was considered an ok winner, but many claim that she just floated. In the end though, she did make it to the end, and seems to have adopted the right strategy. Category:Locations